ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Totally Spies! (2019 TV series) episodes
These are the episodes for Totally Spies!. Season 1 #''Totally Neat Origins'' - Three sophomores in high school become spies as they deal with a menace known as Tim Scam. #''Evil Bodyguard'' - When a bodyguard known for working for various rich socialites begins to use truth serum to get gossip learns of WOOHP, he decides to TBD. #''Give Me a S'' - Clover is auditioning for the cheerleading squad as, much to her annoyance, Mandy is trying out too. However, when the coach reveals that she is planning to take down all competition, the Spies find out that something sinister is on and that she is using hypnotic suggestions on the new members of the team to steal several playbooks and equipment in order to stay on top of the game. #''Why I Hate the Dentist's Office'' - Alex is forced to go to the dentist after she got a toothache. As a result, she eventually discovers that her dentist is actually a psychopathic criminal who ends up turning her into a mindless assistant in his plans to become a powerful being and the ruler of dentistry. #''Brother Dearest'' - The Spies are informed about Jerry's brother is out to destroy all that TBD. #''Totally SPIs'' - WOOHP has facing strong competition lately as a new spy agency started to complete most of the tasks the Spies were assigned to, leading to the Spies being forced to figure out what SPI is really planning. #''Evil Plants Much?'' - TBD #''Evil Spy'' - After Sam got Mandy peeved off due to accidentally spilling soup on her, she challenges her to a fight. Meanwhile, a rogue spy known as Cristina is heading to steal a valuable jewel as the Spies have to fight her. #''Bloggers Much?'' - Infamous blogger Carol Brie uses her blog TBD. #''Evil Spysitter'' - TBD #''Age of CHAD'' - TBD #''Imposters Much?'' - When someone begins disguising herself as Clover and begins robbing banks, everyone Clover knows turns against her, including her teammates. As a result, she has to form a reluctant alliance with Mandy to clear her name. #''Evil Grooves'' - TBD #''Helga'' #''John'' #''Talk Shows Much?'' - TBD #''Evil Heiress'' - TBD #''Scam returns'' - Tim Scam returns as he seemly went good by opening up a perfume shop or TBD. However, when TBD. # #''Mysteries Much?'' - TBD #''part finale, Blaine arc, one of the spies gets flat out turned evil, them vs. their original counterparts Or TBD'' #''part'' Season 2 # # # # # # # #''Mother's Day'' - When the Spies' moms get a strange invitation to a popular spa, it is revealed to be a scheme by a new villainess known as Elizabeth Maye to create an army of mothers to take over TBD. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:List of episodes Category:Totally Spies! Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas